


Holding Cell

by ZTNBooks



Series: Voltron Omorashi/Watersports [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Confessions, Crushes, F/M, Omorashi, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:03:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22309087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZTNBooks/pseuds/ZTNBooks
Summary: Pidge and Lance are stuck in a holding cell, which is ironic given Pidge's predicament.Lance tries not to let on how much he's enjoying Pidge's suffering, but he's got a terrible poker face. It's no surprise when Pidge figures out his secret kink.
Relationships: Lance/Pidge | Katie Holt
Series: Voltron Omorashi/Watersports [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1125843
Comments: 9
Kudos: 52





	Holding Cell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DeeplyJuniper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeeplyJuniper/gifts).



> For Juneomori ;)

Great. This was just so freaking great.

Pidge didn’t ask to be captured by the Galra when she and Lance were on a mission together. She didn’t ask to be thrown into a holding cell. Which was an ironic name considering her predicament. “Holding” cell…

She definitely didn’t ask for her bladder to fill in the short time they’d been imprisoned. Didn’t ask to be forced to hold it in. Didn’t ask for any of this embarrassment. 

If Lance wasn’t here, she’d have just stripped off her paladin armor and let it go. If the Galra wanted to capture her, then they could clean up her piss, too. 

But Lance was here, pacing around at the front of the cell. Lance, who she’d had a crush on for years now. Nobody would have expected it. After all, Pidge was viewed as the genius of the team. And Lance was viewed as the dunce, the jokester, and the playboy. They were opposites in that respect. But Pidge and Lance had been friends for years now. He was refreshing and cute and Pidge was weak to his charm. She knew it wouldn’t go anywhere. After all, Lance hadn’t even known she was a girl until she’d told the team. There was no way he would pick up on the fact she had a crush on him until she hit him over the head with the information.

Her shy attraction to Lance made her predicament even worse. She rationalized that everyone pees. It wouldn’t be the first time one of them had had to go while being captured by the Galra. But it was different because she was a girl. She couldn’t just whip her dick out and relieve herself in the corner of the cell. If she went, she’d have to strip down her full lower half. And the idea of doing that in front of Lance was much much MUCH too embarrassing. It was an irrational thought, but it pestered her nonetheless. 

“I’m so stupid!” Lance groaned, scrubbing his hands over his face. “I should have known they’d be expecting us. When are they not? When does anything ever go to plan?”

Pidge shifted where she was sitting on the floor, tucking her legs beneath her. She straightened her back, trying to relieve the pressure on her bladder. “I should have seen it too. It’ll be fine, though. The team’s sure to come and get us soon.” 

At least, she hoped they’d be coming soon. Because the pressure in her abdomen wasn’t getting any better.

Lance wasn’t looking at her, too busy beating himself up over their situation. She parted her legs, shoving a hand between them to try and press against herself. She wanted to cup her cunt in hand and stop the feeling of needing to go. The paladin armor was thick, though, and she could hardly get any of the needed pressure against herself.

“Shiro warned us! Why weren’t we more careful?!” He grabbed the bars of the cage, shaking them in his frustration. “I’m so stupid!” He let his head fall forward, the bars shaking again as he let out a defeated sigh.

Pidge changed position again, stretching her legs out in front of her and leaning back against the wall. “It’s fine, Lance. Live and learn.”

Lance spun around, throwing his hands up dramatically. “We’ve already lived and learned! We should have already known!”

Pidge closed her eyes, trying to focus on the conversation instead of the need pulsing within her. She tried to clench her muscles, hold it in. But that just contracted the muscles around her bladder and made her feel fuller. She huffed, wiggling around where she was sitting to try and get comfortable. “It’s fine, Lance. Just chill out.”

Lance sighed and she heard the distinct sound of his armor clanking against the floor as he sat down. “You going to sleep?”

“No.” Pidge didn’t think she could’ve slept if she wanted to. She felt bloated, unbelievably so. It was at the point where she thought if someone were to poke her in the belly, she would lose it immediately. 

“Resting your eyes?” Lance asked. He was always chatty, never able to sit in silence for long.

“Lance…” Pidge sighed. 

He didn’t say anything else, probably worried she was annoyed with him. She hadn’t meant to shut him up. It was harder to distract herself in the silence.

She swore she could feel her heartbeat in her groin, like knocking. The fluid in her asking to be let out. Asking for her to open the floodgates and let everything go. She clenched and unclenched her fist, sliding down further against the wall to try and get her lower half horizontal. Trying to give her bladder more room to expand and taking the pressure off of it.

“You okay?” Lance asked. He was dense, but he wasn’t stupid. Of course he would notice her weird behavior.

“Fine,” Pidge grunted.

“You look constipated.”

“Lance.”

“I’m just saying! No shame in that. I’m not one to judge you. I mean, you definitely don’t look as constipated as Keith does on a daily basis.”

Pidge couldn’t help the little laugh that slipped past her lips. But she tried not to encourage Lance too much. “That’s not very nice.”

“His face isn’t very nice.”

Pidge cracked an eye open, shooting him a look.

“But seriously,” Lance continued, “Are you constipated?”

“No.” She closed her eyes again.

“Tired?”

“Yes.”

Lance was quiet for a moment and Pidge could imagine him nodding sagely. “You gonna sleep? I’ll keep watch.”

“No.” Pidge crossed her legs, trying to put more pressure on her crotch and halt the need she felt pulsing in her.

“You sure?”

“Yes.”

“You going to answer my questions with anything other than ‘yes’ or ‘no’?”

“No.” She tried to squeeze her thighs tighter. It didn’t really help. She’d always been on the thin side, and small thighs didn’t provide a lot of pressure or relief in this situation.

“You sure you’re okay?”

Pidge wanted to roll her eyes at him, which was kinda hard given that her eyes were closed.

Lance took her silence as an invitation to keep talking. “Did you get hurt by one of the soldiers? Let me check it out. Coran’s been teaching me some first aid stuff.”

“I’m fine.”

“Are you sure?”

Pidge gave him an exasperated sigh, opening her eyes to give him her best death glare. “I have to pee, okay? Now you know. Happy?”

“Oh.”

Pidge beat herself up internally. She’d been embarrassed to say she’d needed to go and now her annoyance had led to her saying the one thing she hadn’t wanted to. Awesome.

Lance gestured over his shoulder. “Want me to turn around so you can go?”

Pidge rolled his words around in her head. She wanted to, but it was also embarrassing and she didn’t really want to be stuck in a cell with Lance and a puddle of her pee.

“It’s fine, I can hold it.”

“Oh, okay.” Lance turned to look at the wall, his cheeks heating a little. And, okay, that was interesting. Definitely interesting enough to distract Pidge from her current predicament.

Just to test her theory, she kept talking. “It’s not like I’ll piss myself or something.”

Lance wasn’t subtle. He was the least subtle person in the universe, probably. He flushed redder than his lion, bringing a hand up to rub nervously at the back of his neck. 

“Uh.” He cleared his throat, bringing his hand back down to fidget with the edge of his armor. “That’s good. Great. Awesome. Wouldn’t want that happening.”

His behavior could’ve been written off as awkwardness to anyone else. But Pidge had known him for years now, could read him like a book. He liked this. He really, REALLY liked this.

“Yeah. Much better for me to just hold it in.” She shifted again, more dramatic this time as she squeezed her legs together. She could feel Lance’s eyes on her, but she pretended not to notice. Every good researcher knew they had to test their theory more than once. If Lance reacted well to this second pee-related statement, Pidge could confirm her theory that Lance had an… interesting kink.

“Yep, just… hold it in. Hope you can do that. Wouldn’t be fun to sit there after peeing yourself. That’d be… not cool.” Lance squeezed his eyes shut, a look similar to pain on his face. Pidge realized he was cringing at himself. Maybe because he knew how badly he was covering up his excitement regarding Pidge’s dilemma.

They sat in silence for a while. The only sound was the muffled footsteps of the guards walking past their isolated cell.

Pidge slid even further down the wall until she was laying on the ground. Even laid out flat, her bladder was screaming at her. She tried rolling onto her side, but that just made it worse. 

“Okay, I lied. I can’t hold it,” she confessed, sitting up.

Lance jumped at her sudden movement, his eyebrows shooting upwards. “Oh! Um, okay. I’ll… look over there.” 

He started to turn around, but Pidge stopped him. “Wait. Can you help me get my armor off?”

She could almost hear the gears grinding to a halt in Lance’s head. If she squinted, she swore she could see the steam coming out of his ears. It was kind of cute. Not that she’d say that out loud. She knew now that Lance was secretly enjoying this. His bright red face, nervous movements, and stuttering speech betrayed his true feelings. He had a piss kink, no doubt about it. 

“Sure, sure,” Lance said, waving his hand in the air. He was acting nonchalant, but his cheeks were still bright red. 

Pidge lifted a leg and Lance crawled over to start taking her boots off. She felt a dull pain in her abdomen as the movement shook her body. She could still ignore it, but it was getting harder and harder.

Lance finished with her left leg, having freed her calf and foot of armor. He then moved on to her right leg, copying the movement as quickly as possible. His long, deft fingers made quick work of all the little latches and buttons holding the armor on. 

“How you holding up?” he asked.

“I’m fine,” Pidge grunted. “Thanks.” She really could have held it a little longer, if she’d put her mind to it. But she wouldn’t be able to indefinitely, and the team was bound to take at least a few more hours to show up. Plus, it was much more fun to mess with Lance. 

Lance finished with the right calf, sliding his hands up to unlatch the hip and thigh portion of the armor. Pidge trembled under his touch. He was warm, even through the undersuit. She had to flex her pelvic floor muscles to stop her body’s automatic response to the touch. She didn’t really feel like wetting herself when she was so close to getting free of her clothes.

Lance tugged off the final piece from around her hips. “There you go.”

“Thanks,” Pidge said awkwardly. She pulled herself to a sitting position, her body protesting the whole way up.

She started tugging at the pants of her undersuit, sliding the black fabric down her legs. Lance averted his eyes, his cheeks still flushed dark.

She kicked off the last of her clothing, her panties coming off with the undersuit. She shuffled over to the corner of the cell, knees bending to crouch there. But then she had a thought. An irresistible thought. 

“Lance… You want to watch?”

Lance was silent for a moment too long, enough to sound suspicious. 

“What?!” He tried to sound shocked, but Pidge could hear the hesitation in his voice. “Why would I want to watch you piss?!”

“Because you like it.”

“Ew, what?! I don’t- Pidge, gross, ew!”

“Come on, Lance. I’m not that stupid. And you’re not that good at lying. If you want to watch, I don’t mind.”

He pursed his lips together, seeming to roll over his options in his head. Pidge waited for him, though it pained her to do so. Physically pained her, with the way her body was screaming at her for delaying the promised relief she was about to have.

Lance moved towards her, avoiding her eyes as he slid into place behind her, his hands hovering over her hips.

Tired of his hesitance, Pidge reached up and guided his hands to her stomach. His hands were warm, a little sweaty even as they were free from his armor and undersuit. He’d discarded them a while ago as their armor was useless in the cell.

Pidge spread her legs as Lance hooked his chin over her shoulder. His face felt hot against her’s, which made sense with how hard he’d been blushing. Pidge let her head fall back onto Lance’s shoulder as she finally let go.

It started off as a slow trickle, Lance’s hands pressing down gently on her belly. Then it turned into a steady flow, her body slumping in Lance’s hold. The sound of her piss hitting the floor echoed in their barren cell. She didn’t have it in her to be ashamed, too focused on the pleasure spiking up her body. 

A cold thrill ran up her spine at the sound of Lance’s ragged breath in her ear. He buried his face in her neck, a low curse leaving his lips. Pidge’s bladder was nearly empty, the last trickles of her release leaving her. The fluid seeped into the cracks of the cell floor between the walls and the floor. It was a good thing, seeing as she didn’t really want to be sitting in a puddle of her own piss for the foreseeable future. Some poor Galran officer would probably have her pee dripping onto him from his ceiling, though. Not that Pidge felt particularly sorry. It’s what the Galra deserved.

Lance pulled away from her slowly. His hands shook as they brushed past Pidge’s hips.

“Cool. Glad you got that out of your system. Literally.” He laughed, but the sound was tense and forced. “I’m just… gonna stand in that corner over there and pretend you didn’t figure out my secret kink.”

Before Lance could slink off and sulk, Pidge spun around and grabbed him. His eyes widened in shock as she pulled him towards her. Her mouth connected with his as she stood on her tiptoes. He went stiff against her for a split second before returning the kiss. 

Pidge pulled away quickly, breathless and a little shy at her sudden action. 

“I like you,” she confessed quickly, the words leaving her in a breath.

“I-” Lance swallowed, his eyes tracing down her half-dressed form. “I like you, too.”

Pidge reached for his hand, pulling him even closer. The hazy pleasure of her recent release still filled her brain. Everything felt a little floaty, a little surreal. The feeling made her bold.

“We probably still have a few hours until the team rescues us.” Pidge slid her hand up his arm, cupping the back of his neck.

“Yeah?” Lance was breathless, his ears tinged pink and his eyes heavy-lidded. 

Pidge didn’t care if he was only doing this because he was aroused. Or if he actually had feelings for her. His eyes on her were enough. 

He leaned down, closing the space between them as he kissed her softly. His lips brushed hers, his hand coming up to settle on her waist.

A spark lit inside her, igniting a hope that this was more than an impassioned fling. His gentle kiss made her wonder if he held similar feelings to her’s. As she kissed him back, she hoped that was the case.

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/ztnbooks/) if you want! And if you have any questions/comments, leave them down below. I always reply to comments and I love hearing from you guys!


End file.
